


...and The Chant of Loftur

by imgoingtocrash



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and a little Plot, Light Angst, Post 1x10 "And The Loom of Fate"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtocrash/pseuds/imgoingtocrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Well, it's not the first time he's done this, but-" Flynn rakes his hand through his messy hair a few times, then gets this look on his face like he’s putting the pieces of a puzzle together.</p>
<p>"He?" Eve tilts her head slightly.</p>
<p>"Judson. The point is-"</p>
<p>She cuts him off in confused surprise. “Judson has contacted you while you were mostly naked?""</p>
<p>A black magic cult is obsessed with the Book of Power, Flynn and Eve receive a cryptic message from Judson, and Flynn is reminded why he likes having partners in the Library.</p>
<p>Based off of a reoccurring theme in The Librarian movies in which Judson contacts Flynn in unexpected ways, usually shortly after he sleeps with a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and The Chant of Loftur

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this story was inspired by the scenes in the Librarian movies where Judson contacts Flynn, often to give advice, usually directly after Flynn's slept with someone. I thought it would be fun, especially from a shipping perspective, because he's not getting ditched or left alone anymore.  
> Also, Eve said she wanted a cult, and this legend seemed like the way to go.  
> I did some research for the small, fairly uncomplicated plot of this story, and all of that and anything else can be found in the ending notes.  
> Quick shoutout to all of the writers in this fandom. You've been doing great work for a smaller fandom, and season 2 hopefully promises good things!

They're in Iceland when it happens. 

Their first date did actually turn out to be finding a monster. Or, a regular human with a magic object that turned them into a monster. Eve doesn't remember the case as much as running for their lives at this point.

She still thinks it was more fun than the few dress-up dinner dates she's ever been on.

This time, however, it's a cult obsessed with an ancient Book of Power about black magic, of all things. Flynn's giddy excitement is lessened due to the...well, darkness of the results they're getting.

Being the Librarian comes with a lot of stories, some she asks about, others she doesn't. 

In this case, he offers, via a brief story about another book, The Book of Solomon, and a woman named Emily. He doesn't go into the more personal details at first, but she's gotten used to the abuse of magic. The apple of discord showed Flynn at his worst. A story where he almost changed time and space to save someone he loved and missed desperately…

 

_"Doesn't seem so bad in comparison to some of the other things out there." She tells him quietly, hand firmly linked with his own._

_He knows she's not just talking about magic, and she tries not to think about the things she did that made her such a good soldier in the first place._

 

Their hotel room in Iceland is nice, despite the fact they keep looking over their shoulders for chanting strangers or some other sign that work is about to bleed into personal time. 

When the cloudy sky's light is breaking through the window and she's got this prickly feeling at the base of her neck, her hand drifts towards the nightstand. 

 

_Flynn not so much jokes as notifies her one day that the Library likes her in a voice akin to someone saying their puppy has taken a shine to you. But the Library is not a cute little puppy. It is a building that took months to give her a little desk space in the Annex. It moves things around when she and the new Librarians need them. It apparently enhances her natural ability to sense danger because it appreciates her as a Guardian._

 

One hand touches the cold metal of her pistol as she brings her other arm to support her weight. She scans the room for immediate danger, then after seeing none, sits up, wrapping the warm sheets around her freezing torso.

When her eyes focus on the source of unease, she has to take a few seconds to compose a reaction. 

"Flynn." She thinks she says his name at a normal volume, but there's no reaction from the half-naked lump next to her. "Librarian!" She then shakes him lightly by bumping her foot against his leg a few times.

He's a surprisingly hard sleeper, but she chalks it up to his brain running at 1000 miles an hour without sleep for extended periods of time. The repeated grabs for his attention finally rouse him this time, thankfully, and the gun partially slack in her hand completely wakes him.

He flips from being prone on his stomach to sitting up ramrod straight and focusing his eyes at the television across the room.

It's...glitching. Like the signal's bad, except neither of them turned it on in the first place. Also, it's not just black and white fuzz, but the entire screen is blinking on and off rapidly.

Flynn turns his head to her quizzically. "Can you...see this?"

Eve raises an eyebrow in return. "I woke _you_ up. It's like I...I felt it."

"Well, it's not the first time he's done this, but-" Flynn rakes his hand through his messy hair a few times, then gets this look on his face like he’s putting the pieces of a puzzle together.

"He?" Eve tilts her head slightly.

"Judson. The point is-"

She cuts him off in confused surprise. “Judson has contacted you while you were mostly naked?"

"He's sent me messages. Through a TV, a mirror...whatever worked. Although the post-coital thing has become an oddly reoccurring pattern that I don't exactly appreciate." He shakes his head as if reliving an unpleasant memory.

"But since he's become, you know," Eve motioned with her hand as to avoid the still slightly sensitive matter of Judson being an incorporeal spirit. "I thought his...ability was weaker."

"Well, we brought the Library back. We brought Charlene back. Maybe...?"

The moment of quiet hope is broken by the erratic flashes of the television capturing their attention once more.

"Were his messages always this cryptic?” Eve squints, leaning forwards towards the small television.

"No. I'm used to physically seeing him. This is new-"

"Hold on," Eve interrupts him, squinting again at the flashing screen for a moment before pulling her phone off the nightstand. "I think…I think this is morse code."

"How do you know-" Flynn paused at Baird's focused face. "Ah. Yeah. NATO. Right."

Eve shushed him again, typing code letter by transcoded letter on the smartphone's notepad. “Foxtrot, Lima, Yankee, November-“ She stopped at Flynn’s confused face. She didn’t doubt he probably knew morse code, considering all of the other random things he seemed to, but… “Sorry, that’s the spelling alphabet. You say the words instead of the…never mind.”

She felt a little silly for babbling on about something most soldiers worth their weight knew, but Flynn was looking at her in a soft, admirable way that was hard not to find endearing.

“Ahem. F-L-Y-N-N. Stop. L-O-F-T-U-R-S. Stop. C-H-A-N-T. Stop. P-S. Stop. C-L-O-T-H-E-S. Stop. F-I-R-S-T. Stop."

The TV, as if sensing its message was received, turned off. The room darkened once more, light only coming from the lone window and the artificial glow of Eve's phone. 

Flynn flopped back onto his pillow, groaning out of annoyance and shielding his eyes with his left arm.

Eve spotted the small smile, however, and patted his hand. "Come on, Librarian. Apparently we have a message to solve."

"Loftur's chant, huh? Like I haven't already thought of..." Flynn slowly removed his arm from his eyes and looked at Eve with his usual manic grin. "Unless-!"

"Okay, okay, let's just go find the creepy magic cult already. I told Cassandra I want to hear about her first mission without me when we get back."

"First of all, it's technically not a cult. Second, if you wanna go back, I mean, not to say that I want you to go back without me, but if you happen to want to for, like, a little while-" Eve rolled her eyes and looped her arm around Flynn's neck, and like many times before, pulled his lips to hers as an effective silencer.

She smirked, pulling away from his embrace. "Not gonna happen. You're stuck with me," Eve practically purred into Flynn's ear. "Including, maybe, to the shower, if you quit saying stupid things with that smart mouth of yours."

Flynn's responding smile encompassed both his clear excitement at her proposal, and his confidence and trust in Eve as a partner. He admittedly found it hard to adjust to having partners. Friends that would be at the Library on and off, by his side and watching his back, but he enjoyed it. He didn't have to rely on cryptic messages for guidance so much anymore. He did, however, enjoy waking up with said messages more when there was someone beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The mention of the Rauðskinna (The Book of Power), Loftur, Iceland, etc. comes from an actual Icelandic myth about a sorcerer named Loftur. The book was apparently powerful enough to control Satan, and Loftur was rumored to have died after attempting to use it. There was also apparently a chant involved in which he confessed his good deeds to Satan. A book with a chant that changes things reminded me a little of the 2nd movie, hence the reference to that as well. (Also, I really love when they mention the movies on the show.)  
> \- We don't know anything about Judson and Charlene from the finale, but I have hope they aren't totally gone. (Even if they can't get the actors back in S2.) I just figured because Charlene wasn’t already technically dead, she’d be the first to return, then maybe Judson would be shortly behind her.  
> \- The morse code bit was just another nod at Eve’s military background. While many military units do the words-for-letters thing, NATO specifically has their own so that no matter which language you speak, if you know the code, you can be understood. (Also “Stop” is usually technically for ending a sentence, but I thought in this case, because it was a short message, it’d be best to separate everything.)


End file.
